What a Strange Dream
by MiracleZero001
Summary: Roxas had a strange dream, was it real or a fake, find out by reading. I dont own Kingdom Hearts, just this story,


What a Strange Dream 

Written by: Brooke

Roxas was walking through a hall of white rooms, each door opened as Roxas walked, and it held emptiness, just a clear white room that windows and drawings scattered everywhere on the floor, walls and tables too. He then walks into a room, and looks around of all the drawings, picks one up, and stares at it sadly, with tears almost coming out of his blue, cerulean eyes. The picture was a drawing of two people, a boy with brown-spiky hair, and a girl with short red hair being separated, with their hands touching by their finger tips, behind the boy was a was a gigantic white door, that looked so serene but was surrounded by a fog of darkness. Roxas then saw something shimmering on the table; it was glowing from the illuminating rays of the sun giving it a white flash brighten up the room. He then walks towards the glimmering flash, as he got closer to the object it got brighter, but he still walked, once he got close enough, he grabbed, but rubbed his eyes cause the brightness hurt his eyes a lot. Roxas the opens up his hand to see the object and it was and a charm that was in the shape of a star, with a face smiling and brown hair that was drawn on it.

The star was a bright yellow, and it was held together by a silver chain by its shape, Roxas then put the charm on his wrist since it had a string attached it so it was convenient for him. Then all of a sudden he got a headache from out of nowhere, and he was screaming of pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, my head, what's wrong with it"! He clutched his head and closed his eye so tight that he fell to the floor and continued to scream, and then suddenly the pain disappeared. Roxas put his hands down and opened his eyes slowly to look around the room, then he scratched his head and questioning"Where in the world did that come from"? Though he knew he was alone, and he wouldn't get an answer out of nowhere, so he left the room with the star charm around his wrist, but leaving the pictures where they are.

Once Roxas was in the hallways, he heard a soft, calm voice saying his name "Roxas", it kept repeating and repeating, Roxas looked around to follow the voice and once he heard where it was coming, he ran down the hallway. Roxas kept on running and running, towards where the voice was coming from, until he stopped in to a room where it was plain white just like all of the rooms, but noticed that the window was open, and wind was blowing the curtains. He walked near the window, once Roxas was close enough he looked outside the window and saw the courtyard of the mansion, but it looked like a graveyard with the head stones. Roxas looked up to the sky and saw a sunset sky as it always was in Twilight Town with the sun in the middle. He then went through his pocket and got a blue orb he won from the Struggle Competition along with three color orbs that were given to his three best friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. Roxas put the orb into the sun's rays to make it glitter, the orb gave a blue shine that scattered to the sky, while he was doing this, a voice came and said "It's beautiful isn't it, Roxas".

Roxas turned his head towards where the voice came from, and what he saw was a girl that was around his age, she had blue eyes, long blond hair, and was wearing a white dress, with her hands clutched together on her chest and was standing on the ledge. Roxas asked "Who are you, how do u know me", she answered "I know everything about you Roxas, the true you, and not this illusion and fakeness of your life".

"Fake, illusion, what are you talking about, this is my life, now answer my question, who are you, and how do you know about me"?

"I am Namine, the person who knows who you truly really are, Roxas, remember who you are".

"What are you talking about, know who I truly am, this is who I am, I am Roxas,"

Then all of a sudden, his body began to move on its own, he climbed onto the ledge, and walked towards Namine, very slowly so he wouldn't fall to the ground and die. As he was walking, his hands and face were sweating so badly, it got to the ledge and made it slippery, but it didn't make Roxas lose his balance.

Once he got close enough to Namine, he reached out his hand and said "Namine, grab my hand and I'll listen to your story and how you know so much about me, trust me".

Namine almost grabbed his hand, but put it back to her chest and shook her head saying "Thank you for your generosity Roxas, but I'm sorry, I can't accept it, forgive me". Behind Namine was a portal of darkness, Namine walked backwards towards the portal, Roxas walked even closer to her, before Namine was consumed in to the portal she said one last thing "Know who you truly are Roxas, I'll come back for you again, I promise". She and the portal disappeared out of thin air and Roxas towards her direction trying to grab her hand, but tripped on his own sweat, and fell from the ledge.

As Roxas was falling straight to the ground, he thought about what Namine said to him "Know who you truly are Roxas", he thought 'what in the world did she mean by that, somebody answer me!' Then he blacked out.

"AHHHHHHH", Roxas got up from his bed, his face and hands sweating which made his bed wet, he looked around, and noticed he was in his room, on his bed, and it was morning in Twilight Town. Roxas then said "Was that real, or a dream?" Then he heard familiar voices coming from outside, he opened his window and saw his friends shouting and waving at him to come down. Before he left his apartment he said "What a strange dream that was", he then shrugged, closed his door and ran to his friends.

Somewhere far away, Namine was watching Roxas and said "Enjoy your life Roxas, until you truly know who you are" she smiled, and went back to drawing Roxas and his friends running towards the clock tower wanting to eat ice cream together.

THE END


End file.
